Hodgepodge
by Miharu is Haruka's Love Child
Summary: Collection of Matt and Mello related short pieces. Some related to my other fics, some stand-alones. All ratings, all genres, all quality levels
1. April Fool

April Fool

_**A/N**: So everybody else seems to have a place where they put their extra shorts that didn't exactly fit in their stories or wouldn't make full length one-shots…so I wanted one too! Here is where I will publish all my reject pieces that I just couldn't let go of._

_Enjoy!_

_This was originally going to be a part of White Chocolate, but it can stand on it's own I think…oh for those of you who haven't read it, Matt and Mello are Wammy's age here._

* * *

When the sunlight drifted through the curtains to our shared room, I opened my sleepy lids to see Mello snuggled in close to me. I don't remember exactly how we ended up this position since I could have sworn I was on top of him when I fell asleep, but I wasn't complaining as long as I could feel the steady motion of his breath against my arm. He was so peaceful like that. I almost wished I could watch him for hours, stroking the pale strands that halo is face. But I know that's all wishful thinking, especially on a day like today.

See, today is April Fool's Day, a day Mello never lets go to waste on account of it's his best excuse to torture Near without Roger getting pissed. So it was inevitable that he stirred from his slumber and rolled up, wiping his eyes. I didn't have to wait long before the mischievous gleam overtook all remnants of sleepiness. I was pulled out of bed unceremoniously while Mello forced a small bottle into my hand. I looked at him questioningly.

"What is it you want me to do?"

"Here's the plan, Matt, I've put bits of dye into this bottle which is identical to Near's shampoo. When he washes his hair in this, it'll turn blue!"

I don't think he realized how much that comment sounded like a Dr. Seuss rhyme, so I didn't point it out, "Wait, why don't you do it Mels?"

"Becaaaause he'll be expecting something from me! You on the other hand, are too lazy to come up with something like this."

I was about ready to protest, but Mello was already shoving me out of the door. I sneaked out, careful to be as quiet as I could be in case Roger was patrolling the hallways. I found Near's room easily and used some piano wire (that I'd traded three packs of my best cigs for, after A showed me how to depressurize locks with the thin metal) to open the door. It was like walking into a colorless version of Legoland…only creepier and infested with puzzles and tarot cards.

I crept along the bathroom and silently replaced the bottles. I made special care not to make a sound as I left, and my ninja skills brought me back to our room without incident.

The shower was running so I knew Mello was making himself an alibi for when the finger of blame would be pointed at him. I pulled my DS off the charger and sat on the bed, immediately heading for the Battle Tower on Pokemon Heart Gold. At some point the water pressure died. I became engrossed in my Cyndaquil until a loud shriek sent me flying towards the bathroom door.

"OH MY GOD! WHO THE FUCK DID THIS?" screamed Mello, and I heard a large thud. "Shit!"

I flung the door open, to check on him, but his hands became torn between hiding his nakedness with a towel and failed attempts at hiding his hair.

Because, put simply, as if I wasn't distracted enough by the sheer creamy white flesh in front of me, Mello's hair was _pink._

I collapsed on the floor, uncontrollable laughter rippling through my chest. I gasped for air when Mello tackled me, "You think this is funny, asshole? I swear I am going to murder whoever did this."

With all the noise we were making, neither of us noticed the simple rapping at the door, or the draft that seeped into the room when it was opened. What we did hear, was a small muffled shriek as Linda scrambled away from the door, fear and shock repulsing her as far from our room as she could run.

I stopped laughing long enough to look up at Mello's face that was only inches above mine…and that's when I noticed his towel had slipped in his rush to pin me down. And that wasn't his knee on my thigh...

* * *

_Ehe...did you like my reject? :D_

_Review??_


	2. Successor

Successor

**A/N**: So this is another reject from White Chocolate. The last chapter to be precise (yes gasp, I wrote the final chapter already…not that that means anything at all, because the fic is going to be longer than any of you expect :D ). And everyone goes GASP. So yeah, enjoy this excerpt from White Chocolate the final chapter version 1, because the actual final chapter will be nothing like this at all. And yes, I am teasing you. And yes, that does bring me pleasure. :D

* * *

When Mello flung the door open, he had this crazed look in his eyes. He wouldn't answer when I asked him what Roger had said to him and Near. He wouldn't say a word actually. He just came to me and looked at me and gave him one of his piercing gazes, but unlike normally, he seemed to do more than just read me, it was like he was looking into my soul. And in an instant he was all over me. I was on the bed and he was on top of me and kissing me in the most desperate way he'd ever done. I wasn't unused to Mello jumping me when he was particularly in the mood, and who was I to refuse him? But there was something definitely wrong here. As suddenly as our lips had crashed together, Mello pulled himself away and sat on the edge of the bed, hugging his knees to his face. And I just kind of...sat there.

I mean, he was sending such mixed signals. First he walks in with his eyes bulging out of their sockets and looking murderous, then he shoves me to my mattress and snogs the hell out me for a few minutes, but then abruptly just leaves me there. I crawled towards him, gentling planting a kiss to his nose. I let my cheek rest upon his and was startled to find it wet. Mello was crying…

Shit. Mello was _crying._

Oh fuck I kind of lost it. It had been forever since Mello cried and I was at a loss as for what to do. I hugged him and I clutched him tight. Whatever it was, I wanted nothing more than to take it away from him. Mello snuggled into me, and held onto me like I was the last strings of a support line. Slowly and gently he began to kiss me again. All the roughness was gone. Mello hadn't handled me this gently since the night we first made love together. It was so soft and innocent and shy the way he gently stroked my hair from my eyes, the way his fingers gingerly removed my goggles, the way he ran his tongue over my fingers. He seemed eager to reclaim my body, but not in a rushed lusty way. There was the urgency of touching me like I'd disappear if he didn't memorize every inch of my body.

Something about Mello's body language hid something deep and penetrating. I tried to read this feeling in his eyes, but I failed. Whatever it was, Mello was going to tell me alright, but not with words.

We lay there tangled in each other groping, massaging, teasing, unzippering, unlacing…simply breathing in each other. Mello was shaking, shaking with sadness, shaking with hurt, and something else that I could barely identify…perhaps it was fear? Our need for love-making seemed to reach a new pace. It wasn't quite the lustful frenzy that we began with and it was refreshing. Perhaps even just as special as our first time together. Mello's every touch sent shivers deep into me. I lay on my back waiting for our bodies to become one, waiting for the familiar sensations to enter and I closed my eyes. Nothing happened.

I opened my lids slowly to find Mello looking at me with his pained expression again. I was even more surprised when Mello suddenly pulled me up and flipped our positions. My breathe caught in my . It was in that moment that I knew something was more than terribly wrong. Mello would never let me on top unless he was in the deepest unshatterable pain. But his eyes were so...pleading.

When I was spent, he began the foreplay all over again. This time running his fingers across my chest, teasing my nipples, licking them and suckling my neck. Mello had his turn inside of me as well and for another 2 rounds we were more intimate than anything I've ever experienced in our time together. When we were content to just lay there, naked in eachothers arms, I scooted up slightly. I was going to wash myself but Mello tugged me back down and stroked me some more. For some reason, he just needed me there. We pulled the comforter over our naked bodies and curled into eacher, to sleep like that, connected under our love and our need.

Sometime into the night I felt some slight shifting in our position after a faint knocking recalled me to consciousness. I was too sleepy to really pay much attention and quickly drifted back to sleep.

When I woke up, Mello was no where in sight. Instead, Near was sitting on the edge of my bed staring at me with a blank expression. But he opened his hand to allow a small broken object dangle from his fingers. _Mello's rosary._ Mello's broken and _bloodstained_ rosary.

* * *

_Oh I KNOW you wanted more, didn't you? Evil grin. revieww?_


	3. Successor Part 2

Successor Pt. 2

_**A/N**__: So how was my sex-less sex scene from last chapter? Did you like that? I must apologize that it wasn't true lemon fashion, but as many of you know, I love teasing the hell out of you, so you'll have to wait for when it comes up in White Chocolate for the real lemons :D. Anyhow I couldn't really help adding a little more to the last piece, so here you go. ;D

* * *

_

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Near didn't remove his gaze from me. Instead I shuddered at the complete iciness of his gaze as he held me frozen to mattress.

"It means that Mello stabbed me." He indicated the blood dripping from the small rosary as it slipped between his pale fingers. My mouth went agape when he slid the top buttons from his shirt out of their holes and unruffled the fabric from his shoulder to show where the cross had bore into his skin. It was covered in gauze, but the pure white was slowly becoming defiled by slow penetrations of rouge. The blood wasn't making the acid in my stomach slosh sickeningly—what truly disturbed me was the utter lack of humanity in his eyes. They weren't void of emotion; they were fuming and wild and not quite sane behind the passive facade. Involuntarily, I shuddered.

"And where is Mello, Near? I can see you've been to the infirmary already. Has Roger already punished him?" I tried to keep my voice calm.

"Roger is dead." He smiled, curling a finger around a loose lock from his pale strands. He hadn't let go of the rosary and a few beads stroked the front wisps of white, in some demonic-like baptism. I watch in horror the his hair became stained with his own blood. "Before Mello left, he shot him."

* * *

_And everyone goes HOLY SHIT where did that come from?!?! Haha. :D Again, this is from a piece that ISN'T going in White Chocolate. The real chapter is much more psychotic. :D_


	4. Phototropism

Phototropism

**A/N:** So you can blame/thank ShinigamiMailJeevas for this chapter :D because I got the idea while talking to her. Haha…all the science part btw, is quoted from my memory…

* * *

The summer heat having invaded all the halls in Wammy's House, each child had taken to employ his or herself with some small pleasure in the wonders of the outdoors. Even the natural hermits, Near and Matt, had been persuaded to leave their puzzles and pocket games aside for the sweet scents of flowers and the spastic laughter of their comrades. A few ventured to kick a ball around the yard, until Mello stole it half-way through the game and chucked it clear over the roof, rendering any attempts at further play useless. Linda was busy creating an exact image of Roger, although pastels were far from flattering in capturing his age and elderly physique. Beneath the half shadows of a gnarled and crooked tree, Matt had retired, gazing up at the sky, his goggle-free eyes lost in the simplicity of youth and complexities that plague boys of that tender age.

It was beneath that tree that Mello joined Matt, looping himself through a neglected tire swing. They remained silent for some time, until Matt sat up abruptly and disturbed the serenity with his voice.

"Mello?"

"Mmm?"

"Why do you think the grass grows towards the sun?"

The blond boy crinkled his nose. Sometimes his redhead companion asked the strangest questions, questions that had Roger and others speculate how Matt had merited 3rd ranking in Wammy's House.

"I believe you already know that it's the chemical hormone auxin in unequal distribution throughout the stem, Matt. You learned that in plant physiology. Auxin is a growth hormone with a tendency to pack itself on the part of the plant that receives sunlight. Therefore, if a plant receives equal amounts of sunlight, the distribution of auxin will affect its growth in that it grows vertically or horizontally in the direction it receives the most photons. "

"Really Mels? That answer was a little to textbook for my taste. Sometimes I think it's something different."

When Matt did not expand the topic, Mello's curiosity overtook his logic.

"Oh? Care to explain what you're thinking?"

"Well, I think that the grass grows that way for another reason. The grass loves to bask in the sun's warmth, and would like to thank the sun for—"

Mello cut him off, "Matty, what the fuck have you been smoking? The grass cannot _feel_. The sun provides photons that power photosynthesis , the process by which a plant uses sunlight and abuses hydrogen electrons to create pyruvate. "

The gamer sighed heavily. The blond had a knack for living in the tight constricted world dictated from textbooks and schedules. Sometimes, Matt wished he could pull his friend away from it all, wished that they could always live the simple lives of normal children rather than needlessly claw their way into being the perfect clones of L. Sometimes, Matt was able to distract Mello from it all. And sometimes, defying logic was what it took. Thus, he continued his petition.

"I think that the grass reaches out to the sun to give it a hug. The sad part is that the sun is so far away and never sees the grass' futile efforts of appreciation. So the grass stretches fruitlessly all day long and into the night. I'm sure you have seen the dewdrops on the grass as you walk to class in the morning."

"That's because of transpiration," Mello interrupted, yet again.

"No, there's a better explanation. At twilight, the moon comes out, shines, and the grass mistakes the moon for the sun. And the moon is so mean, it teases the grass until the grass cries and cries and cries....and the grass only stops crying when the beautiful light of the sun comes to dry up all the prismatic pearls. And then the cycle continues. The sun provides the essence of life for the grass....and the grass loves the sun for it." Matt paused, letting his naked eyes drink in the light as it glittered off of Mello's golden halo, "Yes, the grass…loves the sun."

"You're mind is one scary playground, Matt," contemplated Mello, completely oblivious to the intensity of the gaze that Matt was now fixing him with.

Matt didn't give him much time to think on the matter, however, as he slid one hand across Mello's cheek and closed the distance between their lips. Startled at the unexpected contact, the blond gasped and lost his balance, slipping out of the tire swing and falling completely into the lap of his friend. Yes, sometimes Matt did the strangest things to distract Mello. Sometimes he succeeded and at those time, usually Mello resented his efforts.

But as Mello leaned in closer, fingers gripping the grass in response to the tongue that ghosted across his teeth, he decided that for once, he really didn't give a fuck.

* * *

Yeah…so that was a little weird, eh? But…I liked it hehe ^^".


	5. Out of It

Out of it

**A/N**_: So this piece might not exactly make sense by itself. But I just cut it out of Ch 7 of white chocolate (furiously retyping at the moment, hopefully will update it soon), because I had a sudden revelation on how to rewrite the chapter that I know you're going to love, but I couldn't just trash this one either, so yeah. _

_Basically, Matt is in the infirmary with Vy, both suffering from traumatic stress due to seeing the dead body of Z, who apparently committed suicide in a rather gory mess of things. Mello and Roger were visiting and Vy just stole Matt's cigarette, smoking it by the window. She's also wearing nothing but her underwear and bra. Don't ask. lol

* * *

_

"Shove it old man," she heaved, dragging much longer on the cigarette than was necessary," you know damn well that the two years of therapy Wammy sent me through before I got here…couldn't fucking reclaim the modesty I lost when I was fucking _nine years old_."

Roger was trying to look away, but he was frozen in horror and indignity, "Vy, you know you're not supposed to talk about your previous life for the security of—"

"Fuck off, Roger!" I was surprised to see Mello standing with his blanket in his hand, glaring at Roger with the strangest glaze over his eyes. He quickly closed the distance between himself and Vy, draping the blanket over her nearly naked form and keeping his eyes trained on hers. She seemed to regard him for a moment until he raised his hand and slapped her heavily across her face. She fell backward, her back arching into the protruding sill of the window while the cigarette slipped from her lips.

"Mello! What the hell are you—"

"Shut the hell up, Matt." I cringed at his voice. His eyes filled with this animalistic quality, nearly suffocating with malice and something else that wasn't quite definable. I could have sworn there was a demon behind that scowl and I wasn't sure if I should feel awed or scared shitless.

Roger immediately moved toward the small Asian girl, but Mello kicked him, sending him howling towards my bed in pain. Vy leaned against the wall for support, looking at the blonde through the thick of her dark bangs. She was a deer caught in headlights as he roughly grabbed her shoulders and shoved her harder against the white stucco. Her petit frame shrunk at his touch.

He growled at her, nails digging into her shoulder, "Don't. Fucking. Call. Yourself. A. Whore."

She seemed to respond to that, her eyes instantly welling up with tears as she choked out, "How? How…how do you know?"

"Because I recognize that pain, Vy." Suddenly he released her and she hugged the blanket around herself. He stood there, not meeting her eyes entirely and seemed to think very slowly before he worded, "You can't blame yourself for being raped."

She was nearly convulsing where she stood, "You think that's it, huh? Was I raped? Was I _raped_? Do you fucking have any idea what I went through in Cambodia?!"

She nearly screamed at him, but her body, fatigued from anguish and overwhelmed with emotion slid to the floor as she wailed, "My mother _sold _me! She sold me to a brothel! I was a fucking piece of meat, damn it. Less than human…"

"But Z didn't see you that way did he?" Mello whispered. She simply nodded at him. I nearly forgot Roger was there until his shifted lightly against the sheet of my hospital bed.

"That's right. Z didn't look at me that way." She was sobbing in a more rhythmic pattern now. "Z was the only person who I ever felt love from…the only one who ever knew the extent of all the bad things I've done…and he told me I was beautiful even though I'm tainted. But now he's…now he's….I don't even fucking have him anymore!"

"Shhh…" Mello's eyes were blank now, I couldn't read a single emotion in them and perhaps, that was even scarier than the raging emotions from before. "Roger? Don't you think she's had enough?"

He seemed afraid to speak, but dared to look Mello in the eyes, his wrinkled face displaying nearly as much confusion and I felt inside.

"Roger, wouldn't it better if you let her live a normal life? One free from the stresses and horrors of Wammy's house?"

Vy was put on suicide watch until three days later, when she was officially documented out of Wammy's.

It was in that time, that we first realized that Near had gone missing.

* * *

_Erm yeah. ANYHOW, me getting back to White Chocolate now. XD having trouble getting the chapter to my liking but eh...oh well. thanx for reading. :D_


	6. Heat Wave

**Heatwave**

**A/N:** _This was originally posted on Manga Bullet as a comment fic. But I liked it enough to put it up here too, so here you go! The prompt was "heatwave"_

* * *

Everyone thinks of California as some glamorous oasis: the sandy beaches, the movie stars, the rich extravagant lifestyles, the amazing night-life of alcohol and strobe lights...

There was a time when I believed in the fairytale.

That is...until I fucking _moved_ there!

First fucking day in LA, I nearly crash driving on the wrong side of the road. And then at a gas station, some piece of shit homeboy popped my hubcaps! He nearly got away with them too, 'cept Mello scared him so bad he was going to need a new pair of pants. If you ask me, we did him a favor. I mean, who the fuck wears their jeans so baggy that they slip lower than the ass, and _then_ ties fucking rubber bands around the ankles to make them balloon above their sneakers? American teens are idiots.

The people in Los Angeles are soo _friendly_ too. The first time we met the old lady who lived in the apartment across from us, I just happened to have a cigarette dangling from my lips.

She grabbed it shouting something like, "Oye, puto! No te fumes ahi. Dame ese frajo." and she chucked it out the window muttering, "Pinches güeros y sus pendejadas."

Umn...she actually flipped me off.

And then...oh God! There was the earthquake...I really don't give a fuck what the San Andreas Fault is, but shit, when that baby hit, it sent 3 of my laptops crashing to the floor! And my Wii shattered on impact with the tile! I swear I was shaking for hours, but from emotional aftershocks...not even sex with Mello could console me.

But none of those shitty things come even close to the hell I'm living through right now.

The temperature is in the triple digits (why the _fuck_ can't Americans use Celsius like the rest of the world?). The air is so dry I'm getting nose bleeds every few hours and I can't play my MMORPGs because the laptops keep overheating. I'm physically drained from how damn fucking hot it is and to top that, there's been a power outage so not only has all the food in the fridge spoiled, we can't even make ice for fuck's sake!

But what really makes this heat-wave unbearable is the way it affects Mello. Because heat this intense, this feverish, this fucked up...it reminds him of the explosion. He just sits there, fingers grazing the melted side of his face. He doesn't respond when I talk to him. He doesn't smile. He doesn't even throw tantrums when he runs out of chocolate. Fuck, Mello won't even bitch about wanting to beat Near. It's depressing as hell.

No matter how many times I kiss him, tell him how beautiful he is, make love to him...I know I'm fighting a losing battle. Somewhere behind the blankness in his glazed eyes, I know he's reliving the nightmare, smelling his burning flesh and screaming...He's lost in the memory of it and I can't reach him there. He's fighting alone in a fire he can't escape, in a place where my love can't penetrate.

So I hate the fucking heat with all my being, because even if it's only for a short time, it's stealing from me the one thing that makes my life worth living.

It's taking Mello from me.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm Mexican-American and I live in Los Angeles, so I used the spanish I grew up around, which isn't the kind you'll find in a txt book. I think it _sorta_ translates into "Hey, bastard! Don't you smoke there! Give me that joint. Fucking white people and their stupid shit."  
Oh and the rubber bands thing on the bottom of over-sized jeans is a real gangster fashion reminiscent of 1940's Mexican-American Zoot Suit gangsters who wore pants ballooned out in a similar way.


	7. Real WoMen Have Curves

Real (Wo)men Have Curves

A/N: _**WE WILL BE INTERVIEWING MATT'S ENGLISH VOICE ACTOR, DREW NELSON.**_ Yes, you read that correctly. Manga Bullet's Mello/Matt community, _Guns and Games_ has scored an interview with Matt! This is historic to some of us, as it will forever affect our canon ideas of the character. Soooo!

YOU CAN ASK QUESTIONS TOO! You'll need an account tho *gasp*. Once you have an account, you can join the club Guns n' Games and send your questions for Drew Nelson to _MRS-Jeevas_. _**YOU HAVE UNTIL SUNDAY, FEB 21, British time.**_ (as MRS-J is from England).

For a direct link with all the information, replace the parenthesis with the symbols and enjoy!

http(colon)(slash)www(dot)mangabullet(dot)com(slash)club(slash)1112(slash)blog(slash)3550

And…above all, ask good questions! _The fate of the fandom rests in your hands.

* * *

_

Real women have curves—a trait that Mello's body certainly lacked.

Standing in front of the mirror, the dress certainly draped strangely across his hips, so he hiked it up just a little to show off his shapely and freshly-shaven legs. He twirled around for his reflection, but frowned at the way the fabric cascaded across his mid-section. The hip-waist ratio was completely wrong. Sighing, the blonde man snapped a silver bangle on his wrist and adjusted the chiffon dress once more so it better concealed (slightly)his lack of breasts.

Red didn't complement his skin tone, but it was his own fault for letting Matt pick out his attire. A peach or nude toned dress would have brought out the blonds features and hidden his masculine shoulders better. But Mello would make do, because there really wasn't any time to find a substitute. He found the meager makeup supplies a contender for his pale features. The rouge was the wrong tint…Mello was a tangerine, damnit! His normally stunning eyes washed away as black eyeliner overpowered their color.

He looked like a whore.

And he knew it suited Matt's taste.

"Hey fucker, get your ass over here and tie the laces on my dress."

"Why? It's just gonna come off later when we…"

The redhead removed himself from the adjacent room where he was setting up his smoke guns.

A single glance at the other man immobilized him…

Diamond-studded stilettos inched up, arching the blonds feet from the fresh paint on his toe nails to the pads of his heels and the straps caressed his calves like sparkling tattoos. Despite Mello's own insecurities, chiffon was the fabric of Gods, and the boy's body screamed _goddess._ Matt supposed it couldn't be helped; Mello could have been naked and it would have suited him. He let his fingers run against the bareness of Mello's back as they laced up the intricate crosses that tightened the dress' bodice. Matt stood back and realized his mistake. He really should have bought Mello a shawl for his shoulders. As it was, there simply wasn't time anymore.

Matt led Mello to the living room where the ex-consigliere's infamous zebra couch emanated waves of power from its corner perch. The owner sauntered towards it with as much grace as could be lent to the occasion (and as his heels would allow). Mello let his body drop against the monochromatic fabric and he spread his legs wide, the dress falling across his crotch just enough to cover his man-parts, but not enough to conceal the lacy panties he wore. Matt was drooling even before he joined the other man.

Hands roamed hair and tongues swapped saliva until the redhead couldn't handle the heat from his own body and stripped. When he slipped a hand into the lacy lingerie, Mello had to slap him away.

"Did you forget? I agreed to wear this shit on the condition that I top tonight."

"Leave the dress on, then. The heels too."

Mello blinked. Then he removed the panties from his buttox and positioned himself to take the other.

They'd never made love on that couch before, as Mello always felt like sitting on it brought out his animalistic sadism from the mafia days. Gentle acts like love-making, were reserved for the bedroom. But tonight he felt reckless. The world was spiraling around him and he needed to force some control on it. Tomorrow, they'd do just that. Tomorrow they'd kidnap Kira's pawn and set chaos ablaze. Tonight was for them though. Tonight was for the fiery touch of Matt's skin as he rammed himself against the intimate fibers of his lover's body.

With the dress' fabric gagged between his teeth, he pushed himself deeply into the other and felt nails rake against his arms. Every one of the redhead's screams was a rising melody orchestrated for Mello and Mello alone.

"Mello. There's something I need to tell—" Matt's words were cut off when Mello's lips silenced him.

In the back of his mind, Mello knew what Matt would say. He didn't want to hear it, though. They were beyond the stage of formal declarations anyways. Mello didn't want to hear words of love anymore. He simply wanted to be lost in the utter _feeling_. He wanted his mind numb to everything was wasn't Matt's pulsing arching body. Everything about the redhead's reactions simply charged him with energy. No one could do that to him but Mello.

Real women have curves—for most men, the attraction is fatal. As Mello watched the redhead squirm beneath him, breath hitched and beads of sweat dripping across the delicious skin in rivulets, he was completely content with being a man.

Because no woman could do this to Matt.

* * *

So yeah…umn…*cough* Strange way to spend their last night together, I know. XD I have no idea where that came from, but it was fun to write ^^"

Review please. And feel free to send me an e-mail if you get lost trying to set up a mangabullet account. My contact info's on my profile.


	8. Lesson of the Roach Part 1

Lesson of the Roach, part 1

A/N: Short chapter is short.

Today has been the worst day of my life. I was hyperventilating in a bathroom because I had an allergy-induced asthma attack. My dog bit me. I broke my favorite gelly flats. I feel betrayed. And I'm having an emotional breakdown which will probably result in my inability to form healthy relationships with anybody ever again. I have a midterm tmr, so I can't go to the hospital to see my aunt who's having surgery for her breast cancer. **I'm an inch away from opening the bottle of tequila that's sitting on the front table. **In other news, Charlie Sheen is *still* winning.

…I am all broken inside…*screams lots of curses at the wall*

* * *

The moment I smelled the perfume on his jacket, something snapped inside me. Just the thought of him with one of those whores…one of those bitches who could never begin to mean anything to him…

Mello never apologizes for what he breaks; he just takes, uses, and destroys you when you're no longer useful. I guess…my time was up. I'd seen him do it to many before me. I suppose, I'm just the one who lasted the longest. Was I delusional to hope that I could be the one person who he wouldn't objectify and toss away like an old worn glove?

I guess…that kiss meant nothing after all.

No, it _did _mean something. It was a ploy to get my loyalty. The fucker…He knew I was in love with him and he took advantage of that. He played me for a sucker.

I gave up everything for Mello. Everything. And he made bank on it. But I'm not like the others. I won't be used and abused like this. I want Mello to be mine, and mine alone. I'll make sure that I get what I want, because if I'm getting thrown away, I'm not going down alone.

"Fuck you, Mello. Fuck you right to Hell, you bastard…"

I could see him on the monitor, holding that detonator like he was some kind of God. Even as a cornered rat, he thinks he's so high and mighty. But I was going to show him just how human he really was. I want to see Mello crawling and begging for me the way I pine for him. When he pulls that trigger for those explosives, I'm not going to let him die like some kind of hero. No, I'm gonna hold him in my clutches, and show him exactly what it means to be needy.

And I'm going to enjoy every fucking moment of it.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it. This will be continued…because Matt is fucking hurting soo damn much right now. T_T

Also, all my regular shit is locked on my laptop and inaccessible til my dad re-solders my cable for the….2nd time….


	9. Lesson of the Roach Part 2

Lesson of the Roach part 2

A/N: _2__nd__ worst day of my life. I am now periodically throwing up from nerves and stress. And I am staring at my phone desperately, wanting to call someone that I cannot. I am depressed. T_T_

_Oh Mello, I love you. You are so badass. Matt never saw it coming ^^"_

* * *

The moment I saw his eyes, my resolve failed me. It was just…I don't know. Anyone else might have looked pitiful like that, lying there in the rubble, passed out and bloody, but not Mello. It took forever to clear him out of there. He managed to crawl near a broken water main, so he'd managed to put out the fire on his body before I got there, but the strain and trauma had already knocked him out. It was difficult to lift him away when he was like dead weight, but it was easier than having to listen to him scream. It was easier that he didn't watch me vomit from the overwhelming stench of burning flesh.

I took him to my apartment on the outskirts of the city, where things are quiet and the neighbors keep their shades drawn at all hours. He'd been here before, so luckily I had a few changes of clothes for him. I washed him and I cleaned his wounds. His…his beautiful face, would never be the same again. _Karma's a bitch, Mello. _

But playing nursemaid wasn't as fulfilling as I'd imagined it to be. I wanted to relish in the fact that the bastard couldn't move without my help, but in the end it just felt like my heart was breaking with every passing glance he gave me. And he'd just sit there, without any kind of expression. He didn't say anything, didn't even look at me. This wasn't what I wanted...I didn't want him to become like some empty shell. Sure, the tranquilizers I'd been giving him must have contributed somewhat but still...seeing Mello that..._lifeless _was probably the scariest thing of all.

On the fourth day, I woke up to an empty bedside. He shouldn't have been able to move out f the room by himself, but somehow the fucker vanished. I couldn't find him anywhere. It really pissed me off. Was he _trying _ to get himself killed? Mello attracts enough attention in his normal state, much less walking around bandaged like a mummy. It was like Wammy's all over again. Gone. No note, no goodbye. Just a slap to my face and silence for my loyalty. It was _so, so_ very _Mello. _

A week, a fucking _week _his little disappearing act, I come back from buying cigarettes to see the bastard sitting on my couch, legs propped up and chocolate bar in hand, just sitting there and looking up at me like it was the most natural thing in the world, like he hadn't just blown himself up a few days prior and walked out on me _again_. Initially, I felt a sense of relief. He was safe, he was alive. A single snap of his chocolate bar, however, and I stormed at him in outrage. The infuriating git!

"How could you do this to me? Where the fuck have you been you asshole?"

I fought back the tears. Mello just wasn't worth crying over. Instead of punching him, like I wanted to, I plopped down beside him and let the tension out of my shoulders. What was I thinking? Mello always did whatever the fuck he wanted to, and I wasn't his baby-sitter. He doesn't feel things the way a normal person does. He's all steel and ice.

I took a deep breath through my nose and shot up straight. I couldn't fucking believe it...it was that perfume again! That...that...that fucker could...even now?

I rounded on him, "What the hell, Mello? You were incapacitated and you left to go screw some whore? What the hell is your problem?"

His grin faded as he fixed a stony glare in my direction, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Like I can't smell that perfume on you? You're drenched in it. That smell was on your jacket a few weeks ago as well. I can't believe you. You've been seeing some bitch behind my back, and even when I'm trying to save your life, the first thing you do is run off to go see her again! You don't even tell me where you're going! What am I to you, some animal that you can keep around and play with at your convenience? I'm not a fucking tool for you, Mello, I won't be treated this―—"

I was cut off by a fist connecting with my jaw. Even in his weakened state, it still hurt like hell.

"Why the fuck did you hit me?"

"Because. You're an _idiot_, shithead." He ran his fingers through his blond hair and sighed in exasperation, "Where the hell do you even come up with these things? You're worse than a preteen fan fiction writer."

He stuffed a hand into his pocket and extracted a piece of paper from it. He tossed it at me like it was a grenade or something, and it hit me in the face before I caught it properly. It was a single wrinkled photograph, depicting a younger and more vulnerable Mello. Wammy's Mello. A Mello I had forgotten even existed. But how did he?

"I've been to see Near."

My whole body slacked as I stared at him. He…he went to see Near? But how did he find…wait…he was sneering at me. Did that mean Near was dead? Was Mello really that unhinged by losing the Notebook that he would track down Near to kill him? All I could do was watch as he peeled off the red jacket and fluffed the fur trim before bringing it to his nose and wrinkling in disgust.

"I had to get in, somehow. So I forced that Lidner woman to help me. What you're smelling is her shampoo. Near has her apartment bugged so I was stuck in her fucking bathroom for the last few days. Kind of hard for the smell not to penetrate. Fucking potent shit."

_Crap._

He tossed the garment on the floor, "I was also wearing that jacket the first time I ambushed her. I had a knife to her neck as I held her head against me. Must have rubbed some of the scent on the fur fibers."

_Shit._

I really _am _an idiot, aren't I?

* * *

_A/N: I bet you weren't expecting that! There's still one more part to this. Mello's turn to be pissed! Lolz I'll write it tomorrow. ^^" _

_And I did not drink any alcohol…other than the small amount in the Jasmine tea I drank, but that's less than is in cough syrup XD ANYWAYS! But I'm underage…_

_Thank you guys for the hugs and good wishes. _


	10. Super Brony Bros

Super Brony Bros

A/N: I don't know. Don't ask.

* * *

"Twilight-fucking-SPARKLE, bitch!"

"Matt. What have I told you about reading anything by that Stefani Meyer chick. You'll lose brain cells."

"Naw Mels, I'm not reading Twilight. Dude, I learned my lesson, forsrs. I'm demo-ing this game my buddy developed on the ipad. It's like playing Mario but with My Little Pony...I mean what's cuter than ponies in overalls?"

Mello stared at Matt and shrugged. He wasn't one to get in between the redhead and his gaming obsession. And it looked a little weird too watching a full-grown man fawn over horses that looked like a 4 year-old had splashed their crayon box all over.

"Look Mels, it's really fun, why don't I show you the controls and you try it out."

"I dunno Matt. There's this thing I gotta do. With that chocolate. In the other room."

"C'mon...please."

Mello couldn't resist the puppy eyes.

"Okay. Fine. But just for a minute."

* * *

~~~4 hours later~~~

* * *

"Mello, can I have it back _now_?"

"I'm gonna kill the sunuvabitch that dared to mess with MY Rainbow Dash. Take that! Yes, taste my rainbow friendship power. Eat my colortastic dust, you cock-sucker."

Matt sighed. Maybe turning Mello into a brony wasn't his brightest idea.


End file.
